Frilly Festival
by Rayla West
Summary: With a little blackmail, manipulation and sheer cunning, Aomine is forced into a maid outfit for the upcoming Teikou Festival. How will the Generation of Miracles react to this (not really) surprising twist? BL/Yaoi! All/Aomine, Uke!Aomine


**Dr8w: **Look, if you're grossed out by Uke!Aomine or yaoi, I don't know why the fuck you're here so get out. No time for any more of your shenanigans. I've got stories to write, basketball games to play and friends to talk to.

**Pairing: **Akashi/Aomine, Kise/Aomine

**Side-pairings:** Haizaki/Aomine, Murasakibara/Aomine

**Rating:** M (Don't say I didn't warn you!)

**Summary:** Aomine is forced into a maid outfit for the Teikou Festival. He's now being chased around by a bunch of hormone-driven males. Sounds like fun, doesn't it? Apparently not for our ace.

* * *

**The Frilly Festival**  
_Written by Dr8wy_

* * *

The class of 2-D was in a heated discussion, seeing as the Teikou Spring Festival was here, starting tomorrow! A once a year event that involved Teikou Elementary, Middle and High School, and this year... 2-D was determined to win the position of the 'Most Popular Stall'.

It was a relatively irrelevant thing to be concerned about. But not if the Class President, Yamamoto Kei had anything to say about it! The class was currently rounding up the final details of their stall.

"Now," He said, pointing to the blackboard at front of the class, where the words _'MAID CAFÉ'_ was scrawled out in white chalk. "Although Maid Cafes are mostly always the center of attention… we have to make this one the most _special_ one ever!"

The class clapped and cheered, the girls for their enthusiastic Class President, and the boys for getting to see cute girls in frilly maid dresses.

Save for two boys seated right at the back.

"Ne, Mine-chin… do you think Caramel Corn or Peanut Butter tastes better?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked.

A relatively lazy and mysterious guy, he was always depicted as a sloth, and rather stupid. He didn't seem to be bothered by it though, paying more attention to the amount of sweets he was ingesting, and trying to fit his long legs under the table.

The tanned boy in question turned to face his friend. _Who's this guy?_, you might wonder, given that the ganguro in question has a slightly arrogant look upon his face that's coupled with a slight pout, not to mention the careless way he's sitting, both legs on the table.

Aomine Daiki, the out-going, friendly guy you'd find in any class. Easily bored, loves basketball and girls with anything bigger than a D-cup. Scratching his dark-blue hair, the boy stretched and yawned, not finding anything interesting about class discussions. He'd rather be with his friends right now.

These two were fourteen, and part of the legendary basketball team from Teikou Middle School. Though the first-string had only properly formed last year after Kise Ryouta joined their team, they had gained immense fame and respect, as individuals and a whole team.

They were destined to be great.

"Ah, I don't care which. I'm so _bored_!" The ace said, heaving a sigh. "Maybe we could sneak out while nobody's looking-"

"_IS THAT SO, AOMINE?_"

And a textbook came out of nowhere, smashing Aomine over the back of his head. The ace yelped and leapt to his feet, glaring down (from his height of 181 centimetres) at Yamamoto, who looked as smug as his Mom did when she won an argument with his Dad.

He shuddered inwardly, not wanting to think about his parents and their love-fight-makeup routines in school.

"What the_ hell_ was that for, you bastard?!" Aomine demanded, clutching his (now throbbing) head, while Murasakibara looked at the two of them lazily and continued munching on his snacks. The rest of the class snickered, seeing Aomine face their leader.

"Have you been listening, Aomine?! We're talking about you!" Yamamoto huffed, pushing up his glasses. "Huh?" Was Aomine's intelligent reply, causing the Class President to sigh, and shake his head.

He would've face-palmed if it weren't for the fact that he was bespectacled, but then again, he should have been used to Aomine's behaviour by now.

"… I'll tell it to you straight. You're going to be wearing a maid dress, along with Natsumi, Shizuka, Tsubame, Maruko and Ururi. The rest of the guys will be handing out flyers, while the other girls will be cooking in the home economics room to make the food. Oh, and Itezu and I will be at the door, as the welcoming party to our stand." Yamamoto recited from memory.

There was a pregnant silence.

Outside the class, a plane flew by, along with some fluffy white clouds. Birds chirped as the hopped from branch to branch of each tree, and students heading towards their clubs (track, baseball, etc) were nosily discussing the hot topics of gossip that had been going around the school.

And finally, Aomine responded.

He leapt to his feet, red-faced and eyes wide, wondering if he was hallucinating again or if Murasakibara had handed him some kind of weird snack he was allergic to. He slammed his hands onto his desk, glaring down at the smirking Class President.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I'M A_ GUY_! WHY THE FUCK AM I THE ONLY GUY THAT HAS TO WEAR A FUCKING _DRESS_?!" He hollered, glaring at the other guys behind Yamamoto. They snickered, liking the way Aomine got riled up.

Usually _he_ was the one playing tricks on _them_, so they were just a little bit satisfied on the inside to see the boy so flustered.

Yamamoto pushed his glasses up, a sly grin on his face. A girl in the class inwardly thought that he resembled Kyoya Ootori of the _Ouran High School Host Club_ series, a popular anime and manga in Japan. She swallowed, knowing that it wasn't a good sign.

"Well because we want to attract attention, of course! IMAGINE! Aomine Daiki, the ace of Teikou's Basketball Team… serving you chocolate lattes and strawberry cheesecake… in a _dress_! It's a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself." He said, nodding in approval at his own words, and gleefully rubbing his hands together.

The rest of the class burst out into laughter.

Aomine's eyebrow twitched and his nostrils flared. But then he realized something.

"How come I'M the one who has to wear the dress, and Murasakibara gets to sit this out?! He's part of the first string too, ain't he?" He declared, pointing an accusing finger at the center player, not caring if he was somewhat backstabbing his team mate. This was far too unfair for him to give two fucks about!

Murasakibara raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. "You're mean, Mine-chin."

... And he continued to eat.

However, Yamamoto shook his head and sighed. Not at himself, but rather at the ace's pathetic attempt to pull someone else down with him.

"Nah, we couldn't find a dress in his size, he's already two metres tall! _You_, on the other hand, are the perfect height of a supermodel. We managed to snag a dress from one of the Maid Cafes down Shibuya Avenue. Be grateful, _damnit_! Tsubame even offered to tailor it to fit you, so you won't come out looking more stupid than you should look!"

"_BE GRATEFUL_?!" Aomine shrieked, not caring if his vocal chords protested. "ARE YOU INSANE, YOU _STUPID LITTLE SHIT_-"

Yamamoto held a hand in the air, right in front of Aomine's lips, stopping the blue-haired boy in his rant.

"Might I add, Aomine… that if you refuse to do your job in honouring our class at the Festival… you'll be left out of the class' end of year trip to the beach? That would suck, wouldn't it? You've been looking forward to it, haven't you?" Yamamoto cackled, his hands rubbing together in glee, once more scaring the shit out of a few people.

"… Y-you… _you can't do that_!" Aomine gasped. He'd been looking forward to it… very, _very_ badly. After all, it was confirmed that the Celtic NBA team would be taking a vacation there! To miss a chance to meet his idols… and possibly a few of the greatest players in Basketball History... Aomine winced, feeling his anger snuff out at the thought.

"_On the contrary_, Aomine-_kun_... I believe I can. I decide where the class should go, see... and I book the tickets as well." In his warped mind, Yamamoto patted himself on the back, admiring his skills at 'persuasion'.

"… I… I don't wanna miss it…" He whimpered pathetically, clutching his hair. He wouldn't fall for this demon's tricks! But... the thought of not going hurt so much! If he didn't go to the trip, he'd end up regretting it his whole life. If he wore the dress, he'd end up regretting it for the rest of Middle School.

Decisions, decisions...

Yamamoto grinned, knowing he'd already won. "Make up your mind, idiot!"

Aomine took a _deep_ breath. And another. He gripped the front of his sweater and flopped down on the chair, groaning in defeat.

This was gonna _suck_… but…

"… Fine. I'LL DO IT," And as an afterthought, he turned around and gripped Murasakibara by the sweater of his uniform, bringing himself close up to the purple-haired teen's face. "AND IF YOU TELL _ANYONE_ ON THE TEAM, I'll steal all your snacks... and _KILL THEM_. "

Though he wasn't really sure what Mine-chin meant by 'killing' his snacks, he knew it couldn't be good. He wouldn't let anything happen to his babies. Murasakibara nodded silently, and continued to chew on his snacks, a bit more quickly now. The ace could've sworn he saw a twinge of fright in the purple-haired teen's eyes for a moment.

Then Aomine sighed, running a hand through his choppy hair when Tsubame came running up. She was a nice girl, with a shy smile and a small rack. Not that he really cared. His heart belonged to his beloved basketball... for now.

Girls would come later, when he had _really_ matured... and got a bit more allowance so that he'd actually be able to take one out on a decent date, not for instant noodles at a nearby convenience store.

His Mom was a scrooge.

"Aomine-kun, if you'll follow me and the girls, we'll get your dress fitted!" She said cheerfully, giving him a small smile. He shrugged and got up, figuring that it wouldn't do him any good to be mean to them. He'd get his revenge against Yamamoto someday.

If he lived through tomorrow, that is.

As they walked through the deserted hallways of Teikou (lessons had already ended for the day, after all), the girls began to talk about their own maid dresses and how well they fitted.

The ace sighed. This was REALLY gonna _suck_.

* * *

"Isn't the skirt _way too short_?!"

Aomine's face was red, as he gripped the edge of the lacy disaster. Tsubame shook her head, black strands of hair swaying back and forth. An excited smile on her face showed, and she laughed.

"No, it's not! In fact, it suits you very well! You have really nice legs!" She complimented, giving him a approving nod. True to her words, Aomine had long and well-carved legs. They were fitted into long black stockings, and his feet stuffed into ankle-high boots. The other girls looked admiring, too.

"Ahhh, I wish I had legs like that! All slim and smooth! Like a model!" Natsumi said, sighing wistfully. Maruko nodded. "Who knew you'd actually look good in this dress! I know most of us had our doubts, but I guess Yamamoto-kun was right when he said you'd make it work!"

Aomine's eyebrow automatically twitched when that name was mentioned. The girls noted this, and labelled the Class President's name as taboo... at least until the ace got over any sort of hatred he had towards the brown-haired teen. They doubted it would be any time soon.

Shizuka tilted her head. "Ne, Aomine-kun! I've been meaning to ask you this, but are you foreign? I mean, I know most people think that you're a ganguro, but now that we saw your legs... you don't have any tan lines at all! It's all natural!" She said.

And having seen one too many episodes of America's _Jersey Shore_, she could certainly vouch for the fact that Aomine's tan... wasn't a cheap spray-on.

The ace rolled his eyes. Was THAT rumor still going around? It had taken ages for him to stop Satsuki to stop teasing him about it, along with Kise. They'd been chucking towels and soaps at him for ages, telling him to 'stop spraying around'.

Shuddering, he forced those bothersome memories out of his mind. He decided to grace the girls with a frank reply, wanting to stop the rumours.

"Um, well… my Mom's Brazilian." He admitted with a shrug. "My skin-tone is the same as hers, but my Dad's just a regular Japanese guy." Natsumi's eyes widened, and Ururi gasped. "That's sooo cool! I had no idea you had foreign blood in you, Aomine-kun!"

"Does that really matter?" He asked, tugging on his headband which, to his disgust, two black ears were protruding from. At least he didn't have a tail... he knew where the tail would probably go. Inbetween his butt... or IN his butt.

He wasn't stupid- he heard about what those cosplayers did. Gross, gross things.

The garter and stockings that went up to his thighs were bothering him though. The shoes was the only thing about the outfit that made him feel comfortable. He had even been forced into PANTIES AND A BERMUDA for fuck's sake! It's not like anybody would be lifting up his skirt or checking out his (fine) ass!

... Or would they? It was blasphemy. His manhood had diminished by 1000 points, and he doubted he would ever get them back, especially not if some _asshole _or _Class President_... decided to take _pictures_.

Ururi's expression was blank as she adjusted the sash around his waist, securing the outfit. Then when it was finally finished, she looked up, and her eyes shone, he mouth forming a little 'o' shape.

"Aomine-kun… you look very pretty." She said dreamily, placing her hands on her cheeks. The other girls squealed and gathered around him, gushing about how well the dress suited him and how he wasn't going to be made a laughing stock of the student body after all.

The ace gasped and clutched his heart. How the hell were those compliments supposed to be... compliments?! He wasn't a girl! But fuck it- with this dress on, he might as well be one already.

The dress was tailored perfectly, courtesy of Tsubame. The skirt reached slightly above mid-thigh, the dress itself was a dark blue with no white undershirt, revealing tanned collarbones and a neck adorned with a white choker with lace and a ribbon down the front.

A white apron was tied to him, also with lace and a ribbon on the back, and a black sash that showed off Aomine's waist was buttoned up behind it. Puffy sleeves with a slit in them, were buttoned with care, two on each side. The neckline hung low, adorned with a darker blue lace.

The stockings showed off just the right amount of thigh and were secured with small garter belts on each leg, and attached to his head was a lacey white headband with a blue stripe running down the middle, and black cat ears.

Aomine was pretty- was that an understatement or what! He was as_ sexy_ as hell, if the girls had anything to say about it. And they had a LOT to say about it, judging by the giggling and poking that was going on.

All that was left now, was to survive the festival. And not get blackmailed, molested or labelled as 'faggot'. Those were his primary concerns.

"Now, c'mon guys! Who's up for some ice-cream!" Natsumi said excitedly. The girls squealed and grabbed their bags, waiting for Aomine to finish changing out of his costume (to the girls' disappointment) before dragging him along with them.

'_That ice-cream better be good_.' He grumbled to himself, before allowing himself to be harassed more about Kise and clothes and Kise.


End file.
